It's not goodbye, It's later
by aussie girl1990
Summary: Hermiones stands in front of her boys graves, always reliving that day they slipped through her fingers. she'll always feel the wind, the rain and her tears. They watch her with tears. MioneCedric.


Disclaimer: I wish I did but I do not own Harry Potter people.

If I did I would be doing my happy dance.

_**Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin' **_

_**Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when **_

_**How do you go on, never knowin' for certain **_

**_Will the sun ever shine again. _**

_She's standing at the cross, silent tears run down her cheeks, her face red from the cold wind that rushes around her with the rain beating down heavily. It's dark, it's been dark for so long she can't even remember the sun, will it stay dark forever?_

**_Feel's like it's been years since it started to thunder _**

_**Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen **_

_**How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder **_

**_Will the sun ever shine again._**

_How much longer can she live in the dark? Why are the clouds? She's afraid to close her eyes, afraid of what she'll see. Will see the people she's killed? Will she the once beautiful school of Hogwarts worn with blood and the dead bodies that lay there at this moment? Will she see the people she couldn't save?_

_Will the sun shine again?_

_**What if the rain keeps fallin' **_

_**What if the sky stays gray **_

_**What if the wind keeps squallin' **_

**_And never go away._**

_The rain's beating harder and her lips are starting to go blue, she's shivering, but she still stands there willing from her unheard pray the be answered. She watches lights flicker behind the cross, she knows who it is. Her tears fall into her clothes, staining them but at the same time cleansing the top, taking the evil, the blood and using her innocence take that all away._

_**Maybe the soon the storm will be tired of blowin' **_

_**Maybe soon it all will be over, amen **_

_**How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin' **_

_**Will the sun ever shine **_

_**Wish I could say **_

_**Send me a sign- one little ray **_

_**Lord, if you're listening', how long until then **_

**_Will the sun ever shine again. _**

"_Goodbye." She says barely above a whisper. She feels pain fade a little as she traces the name's on the grave stone's. she still hurts, she still cries, she still feels them around her, she knows their not really gone. She feels a hand on back rubbing her, trying to keep her warm._

"_Have you finished what you had to do?" He asks._

_She turns to him. "They never were dead, I was to blind to see that."_

"_Let's go, it's a beautiful day, sun is shining, birds are singing and I have a picnic basket here, it is our 3 anniversary." He held out his out to her. _

_When she turns she notices that while she never sees the sun shining as bright, there is her little ray, her husband, her light in the dark._

_He smiles fondly at the graves, "Harry, Ron I owe you everything, we'll see you soon mates."_

_Cedric and his wife Hermione Diggory were some of the few survives that will live a happy life._

_080_

_Somewhere two boys stood at the graves watching the scene, one with tears at his broken friend and the other staring after them._

"_Do you think she'll forget us Ron." Harry all but whispered._

"_Nuh Harry she's our 'Mione. Do ya think she's happy?"_

"_Yeah, I felt that she's having twins." Harry told him trying to sound happy but failing._

"_Me too, Mum'll be over the moon. I hope she names them after us. Can we see her again?"_

"_Mr. Weasley, you will always be watching her, she carry's a piece of all of us. Our hearts are what she kept." The headmaster looked sad._

"_I don't think I can leave her, no, I mean I cant." Harry told them both through his tears. "I don't want to say goodbye."_

"_Harry, Mate this is not goodbye it's a 'see you later' type of thing." Ron tried to reassure him._

"_Harry, Ron you've spent enough time here it's time to come home." Albus spoke in his soft voice. "People are waiting, they've been watching you."_

_Harry and Ron got up and followed their old headmaster to the white stairs that once led to his office, now led to their peace._

_252_

"_will the sun ever shine again" is from home on the range._

_Hope you liked it. Hugs jess _


End file.
